scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Witch Doctor of Coolsville
The Witch Doctor of Coolsville is the second episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise Scooby and the gang are teaching a mystery solving class to 12-year-olds. The twelve-year-olds names are Bake, Block, and Broom, but a witch doctor attacks! Synopsis There have been no mysteries in Coolsville for a while. For fun, Scooby and the gang decide to teach a mystery solving class. At the first lesson, the gang meets their students: Bake, Block, and Broom. Everybody follows Fred into a building. This building is set up to look like a city. Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne walk off. Fred stays. He tells the kids that today they will be solving the mystery of the giant ant. Fred explains that they will meet suspects and find clues. Then they will come to Fred when they have found everything, and Fred will tell them it's time to set a trap. Upstairs, Shaggy and Scooby are pretending to be shop owners. Block and Broom walk inside the shop. Scooby goes off for a second, while Shaggy talks to the two kids. Scooby screams. A giant ant runs in and chases the kids away. The any walks back to Shaggy. It's Scooby in a costume. They put the costume away. Meanwhile, Bake is looking for clues. He sees Daphne. Daphne is pretending to be a famous actress named Daphne Daft. Daphne Daft is angry that she couldn't be the star of the giant ant movie. She storms off. In a locked room, Daphne and Velma are deciding who Velma will be. Velma decides she will help Fred make the trap. Fred and Velma are sitting around making a trap blueprint. Broom runs down and says he solved the mystery. Fred hands him a trap. Broom goes off to solve the mystery first. Soon, Broom has captured the giant ant. Block and Bake walk up. Broom unmasks the ant. It is Daphne dressed as Daphne Daft. She is mad that she didn't get to be the star. Shaggy dressed as Sheriff Shagsters comes and takes her away. At the next lesson, the building is painted like a snowy mountain. Today, the Spook Snowman haunts the mountain. Shaggy runs in dressed as the Spooky Snowman. He roars. Scooby and Shaggy walk off. Suddenly, a witch doctor appears. The witch doctor warns the gang to stop teaching the class or suffer hi wrath. The witch doctor vanishes, laughing evilly. Scooby and Shaggy run back dressed like Santa Claus. Fred explains what happened. Broom, Bake, and Block offer to help. Fred says that isn't a bad idea. The gang splits up. Scooby, Shaggy, and Broom are looking for clues. The witch doctor appears and chases them away. After escaping, Scooby, Shaggy, and Broom find themselves locked in a room. Broom sees a window. He makes a rope out of chewing gum, and they climb out. Once out, Broom tells Scooby and Shaggy they should go get a trap from Fred's box. They go and get a trap from the box. Scooby and Shaggy have a plan. Broom will lure the witch doctor into the trap. Broom agrees. Soon, Broom is running from the witch doctor. He chases the witch doctor into Shaggy's trap. Everybody comes over. Broom looks around, but he can't find Scooby. He unmasks the monster. The witch doctor is really Scooby. He and the gang set this mystery up for a lesson. The next day, there are more mysteries to solve, and the class is over. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Witch Doctor *Giant Ant *Spooky Snowman Suspects Culprits Locations *Mystery Solving Class Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff